


Contradictions

by Isolus_girl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolus_girl/pseuds/Isolus_girl
Summary: Just a drabble about the contradictions in travelling with the Doctor. My first attempt at a drabble.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 8





	Contradictions

Rose smiled as she stared at the scenery before them. The Doctor had brought them to see a sunset and they were viewing it from a cliff overlooking a lake. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed contentedly and mused on how her life had changed. She’d never really stopped running since that fateful day. Now, looking at the view in front of her she realised she could define how her life had changed into two distinct groups. She had learnt to speed up and she had learnt to slow down. 

Life with The Doctor was full of contractions.


End file.
